


Tricky Baking

by Chizu5645



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Secret Spectres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizu5645/pseuds/Chizu5645
Summary: Alfred and Lovino's first Halloween as a couple! Secret Spectres fic for Bugaloo (@whatever-aph on Tumblr)!





	Tricky Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bugaloo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bugaloo).



It was such a bummer that Halloween fell on a Wednesday this year.

Lovino didn’t agree with trick-or-treating (“How would the parents react when they see two grown-ass adults begging for candy, Alfred? Right on their doorstep?”), but he _did_ agree to the costumes. Alfred was surprised when Lovino asked if there were any Halloween parties in the area that weren’t aimed towards to kids, and unfortunately, there weren’t any. All of the parties, if any, were on the weekends, and both of them agreed that dressing outside of Halloween would be weird.

They would just have to make do with their circumstances.

“I _really_ don’t think our first Halloween together is such a special thing,” Lovino sighed, on the night of the 30th. They were on Alfred’s bed together, staring up at the ceiling. Alfred had his cute pumpkin pajamas on, while Lovino had relented when Alfred asked if he could wear those pajama pants with black cats.

“You don’t think so?” Alfred asked, and Lovino could just hear the smile in his voice.

Lovino shook his head. “The only difference between tomorrow and any other day is that we’ll be handing out candy to kids. Oh, and we’ll be in costume. That’s about it. We’ll still be going to work, and we’ll still be together.”

“Yeah, but that’s exactly it!” Alfred reached over to wrap his arms around Lovino’s waist, which earned him a surprised squawk. “We’ll be celebrating it together! And you’ll be making those sweets!”

Lovino huffed. “Only because I’m not eating cheap crap,” he mumbled, squeezing Alfred’s arms close to himself. Alfred grinned.

“Whatever you say, man,” he laughed, nuzzling a kiss between the crook of Lovino’s neck. And, despite himself, Lovino snorted and pinched Alfred at the side to get him back. From there, it quickly devolved into a cuddle-fight.

October 31st started out pretty boring, actually. They departed for their jobs -- Lovino at the daycare and Alfred at the high school gym -- and other than gaudy plastic pumpkins and pictures of spiders and cauldrons taped on the walls, it was a mostly regular workday for them. Lovino still had to pull two quarreling children apart (even though, in this situation, the little brat wanted to pull a kid’s tiara off), politely argue with parents (“No, ma’am, we don’t know if the caramel apples are gluten-free, yes, we promise not to feed any sort of candy to your child.”), and already wishing to get home by noon. Alfred, on the other hand, had to deal with a teen who wanted to do laps with a gorilla mask on and had to send them to the dean’s office to take care of. It wasn’t as if dealing with kids breaking dress code was anything _new_. This time was just... weird.

Lovino arrived home first. He always arrived home first at three, since that was when a majority of the parents picked up their little tots from the daycare (and he refused to stay until seven waiting for those parents that nearly forget to pick up their children, _how in the world do they do that?_ ). Only bothering to put an apron on top of his work clothes, he went straight into the kitchen to make the sweets.

Alfred arrived home an hour and a half later. It smelled so damn good. Lovino was hunched over the stovetop, stirring something with a large wooden spoon. Alfred wanted to surprise him with a hug, but he remembered the last time he did that when Lovino was handling something hot. (They were out making s’mores over a campfire with Alfred’s family, and when Alfred suddenly hugged Lovino, Lovino almost whacked him with his marshmallow -- which was on fire. it was a crazy night.)

So instead, he just announced his presence with small banter.

“Whatcha cooking now?” Alfred asked, peeking over Lovino’s shoulder. The chocolate chips were half-melted in the saucepan, Lovino deftly folding the chocolate over.

“I’m just melting chocolate,” Lovino mumbled, poking the saucepan. “Cupcakes finished baking, though. They’re over there.”

At that, Alfred perked up. “Really?” He glanced to the kitchen counter, and lo and behold, a tray of chocolate cupcakes were cooling on the metal rack. So _that_ the source of the smell. He sneakily sidestepped and tried to pluck a cupcake from the rack.

“If you burn your fingers on that, I’m not taking you to the hospital.”

Alfred snorted. “They’re not that hot,” he insisted, but he backed away nonetheless. “Anything I can do to help you?”

Lovino shrugged, motioning towards the cabinet. “Sprinkles and white chocolate are in the cabinet.”

With a mock gasp, Alfred opened the wooden cabinet and grabbed the bag of white chocolate chips and various bottles of sprinkles. “You? A cooking connoisseur? Using the forbidden _white chocolate?_ ” He teased, placing the bag right beside his love.

Lovino rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who wanted mummy cupcakes.” He turned off the stovetop, then removed the saucepan. “Pour it into a bowl, please?”

They spent the rest of the afternoon decorating cupcakes into cutesy monsters, including bats, mummies, jack-o-lanterns, and even a rainbow zombie -- white chocolate with all the leftover sprinkles on top. The idea was Alfred’s, and Lovino honestly couldn’t believe the sprinkles would stick.

“It’s gonna be the tastiest one and you know it,” Alfred grinned, rubbing his hands with a napkin.

“With all that crap on it?” Lovino asked as he placed dishes into the sink. “... Yeah, probably.”

That earned him a messy kiss on the cheek, and Lovino half-heartedly complained about the chocolate Alfred hadn’t wiped from his mouth yet.

They had just finished cleaning the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

“... Craaaaap,” Alfred hissed. “We’re not in costume yet!”

Lovino leaned back to glance through the window. Already, there were three kids and a parent crowded around their door; one kid reached up to ring the doorbell again, but an older kid smacked the hand away.

“I’ll go give them candy,” Lovino sighed. “You go change in your costume.” With a quick kiss, Lovino ducked under Alfred to get the bowl.

“You’re the best!” Alfred sang as he bolted up the stairs, grin still on his face as he went into the bedroom.

Lovino only clicked his tongue as he grabbed the creepy ceramic bowl with the hand sticking out. Alfred apparently got it from a thrift store a while ago, and when he showed it to Lovino, Lovino could only stare.

“We can’t use that,” Lovino muttered at the time.

“Why not?” Alfred grinned, shaking the bowl so the hand tilted towards Lovino. “You scared of it~?”

Now, Lovino supposed it made a fine bowl, even with the weird lifelike hand. He grabbed the huge bag of assorted candies and dumped in half. The kids could get the crappy chocolate and caramels. They, on the other hand, were going to feast on quality treats.

No sooner did Lovino close the door behind him, the happy costumed kids stepping onto the sidewalk with their plastic bags a little fuller than before, Alfred emerged from the bathroom fully dressed.

“You think I look white enough?” Alfred asked, still rubbing white chalk on his face. It was a miracle his midnight blue Dracula suit wasn’t getting lighter in the process.

“White as a ghost,” Lovino said, climbing up the stairs to meet him. He fixed Alfred’s collar, then frowned at Alfred’s neck. “No blood this time?”

Alfred groaned. “I don’t want to scare the _kids_.”

“Oh, believe me, they’ve seen scarier.” The doorbell rang again as Lovino shifted the collar to a satisfactory position, and he sighed. “I’ll go change now.” He took another step, then turned behind him. “And I don’t want you touching the cupcakes with those chalky hands!”

Alfred just sent him a wide grin before greeting the door.

Lovino’s costume took longer. So long, in fact, that it was only after the third family that Lovino called Alfred up.

Alfred barely suppressed a snort. “Didn’t we agree on only two toilet paper rolls?”

Lovino rolled his eyes, wrapping more toilet paper around his arm. “I have to make sure it doesn’t rip, you jerk,” he huffed. “And plus, if I can pay for the toilet paper, I can use however much I want.”

Unlike Alfred’s simple chalk-to-the-face, Lovino went full out with an ashy-gray face and penned-in red scars. If Alfred didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought his boyfriend turned into a zombie-mummy.

“Anyways...” Lovino snapped Alfred out of his thoughts with a toilet paper roll shoved into his chest. “Could you wrap that around my chest? Please?”

Alfred complied, wrapping the paper around as Lovino stuck in as many pieces of medical tape as he could to secure it. The process, while time-consuming (and frustrating, especially when the tape itself ripped the paper), was easy enough. Soon, a mummy in tatters was stiffly walking out of the bathroom and down the stairs with bespectacled Dracula.

"You okay there?" Alfred laughed as Lovino tried to move his arms as little as possible. "Do you need help sitting down?" His smile only widened when Lovino sent an annoyed look his way.

They spent the night hanging out on the kitchen table eating cupcakes and answering the door to give away candy. The two of them commented on other kids' and sometimes parents' costumes behind their closed door, with mostly admiration for a child's costume and embarrassment for a grownup's. They received a few comments about their costumes, and they returned the favor with compliments of their own. It was a very relaxing night overall.

Soon enough, it was about nine o'clock, their refilled bowl whittling down to none and only two cupcakes left. Alfred's chalky face had diminished a bit, especially around the mouth area. Lovino had to pull off some of the toilet paper to get rid of stray frosting bits and sprinkles.

"We should do this next year," Alfred mused, taking Lovino's hand and squeezing.

Lovino squeezed back. "Mm. I suppose."

"Do bigger and better costumes. And hey, it'll be on a Thursday! More parties, probably!"

He only nodded, lacing Alfred's fingers into his own. "Spending time with you is enough," he muttered, resting his head on his hand. "I really liked spending the night with just you."

Alfred, miraculously, blushed through the chalk. It wasn't often Lovino got sappy.

"And I like making cupcakes too. They're fun." Lovino groaned, shifting in his seat. "Ugh, I wanna get out of this. I feel naked."

"Even with all that toilet paper?" Alfred teased, then helped Lovino up. "I feel over-dressed. This suit's gonna make me melt."

Lovino rolled his eyes. Their hands were still joined as they climbed up the stairs to the bedroom. "It was cold outside. You were fine. Me, on the other, hand, I almost froze my ass off--"

The bedroom door closed behind them, their light banter continuing through the night.


End file.
